Ámame
by shani-kun
Summary: EN EL AÑO 2067 UNA PANDEMIA SE DESATA EN EL MUNDO, LA HUMANIDAD SUCUMBE ANTE ELLA Y MAS DEL 70 % DE LA POBLACIÓN SE VE REDUCIDA... PASAN LOS AÑOS Y LA VIDA SIGUE, PERO AHORA YA NADA ES COMO ANTES...
1. chapter 1

**_summary_**

EN EL AÑO 2067 UNA PANDEMIA SE DESATA EN EL MUNDO, LA HUMANIDAD SUCUMBE ANTE ELLA Y MAS DEL 70 % DE LA POBLACIÓN SE VE REDUCIDA... PASAN LOS AÑOS Y LA VIDA SIGUE, PERO AHORA YA NADA ES COMO ANTES.

AÑO 1110 P.A. LOS HUMANOS VIVEN EN UNA DIVISIÓN ALFA-BETA-OMEGA GRACIAS LA CURA QUE SE REALIZO AÑOS ATRÁS, LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS SE VEN EN LA MORFOLOGÍA DEL HUMANO.

UNA RAZA EN ESPECIFICO DEBERÁ SER ELIMINADA.

LA VERDADERA RAZÓN NADA TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE LOS GOBERNANTES ASEGURAN.

"ÁMAME YUURI.. SOLO ASÍ ESTAREMOS SEGUROS... SOLO ASÍ ACEPTARE TU JURAMENTO DE VOLVER A MI..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Año 2067 Una pandemia se desata en territorio australiano, es letal y está diezmando a más del 30% de la población humana.

Año 2080 el científico Alessio Crispino descubre que los animales son inmunes a la enfermedad, comienza a desarrollar un suero para combatirla, desgraciadamente fallece antes de poder terminar sus investigaciones. La humanidad se ha visto reducida en más del 70%.

Año 2100 El grupo de científicos "Feltsman", de Rusia ha concluido con el trabajo del científico Alessio, la cura se hizo en base al ADN animal. Queda solamente el 20% de la población

Año 2120 La vacuna se ha repartido por la población, la enfermedad conocida como "summa morbus" o como "Kuro Oni" en países asiaticos ha sido erradicada completamente. La población esta al 10 %

Año 2130-2150... No se tienen datos de registro, se le conoce como los 20 años vacíos

Año 100 p.a (post- apocalipsis) se da la primera mutación física en un humano (desarrollo de cola y orejas de un animal). Causa no identificada. Aunque se asocia la suero desarrollado

Año 275 p.a. se da la primera mutación perfecta* en Hasetsu, Japón nombre clave Kyuubi no Kitsune, además de que se ha comprobado que los humanos mutados tienen una condición llamada, alma, la cual los vincula con el mundo espiritual y solo es vista, y escuchada por otra alma. Los humanos normales ya no pueden contener a los humanos mutados y las violaciones por parte de algunos humanos mutados son cada vez más frecuentes.

Año 340 p.a. La familia Katsuki (Perteneciente al linaje Kyuubi) asume el control de Japón.

Año 360 p.a. Los linajes Plisetsky (Tigres Siberianos) y Nikiforov (Lobos Siberianos) asumen el control de toda Europa; mientras que en América, los integrantes de la familia " De La Iglesia" han logrado el control y su heredero es el primer híbrido perfecto*(puma y jaguar).

Año 550 p.a. Los reyes declararon la nueva división en la raza humana y lo hacen en tres partes:

Alfa (α) son la pirámide de la evolución (pueden ser machos o hembras), sus formas mutadas son considerablemente más grandes sus sentidos animales son más desarrollados y cosas como la fuerza, oído y olfato, aun cuando están en su forma humana, están sumamente desarrollados, poseen un poder propio de su especie denominado "Voz", capaz de doblegar completamente a omegas y betas incluso a alfas más jóvenes o débiles. En el apareamiento, tanto en machos como en hembras, cuando están en la copulación, tiene una hinchazón en su órgano reproductor llamado "Nudo" esto es para asegurar el embarazo en su pareja. Son el 5% total de la población. Incluso entre ellos hay 3 divisiones

o Súper Alfa: son la cúspide de los alfas, la elite entre la elite, esta condición se da en la cruza de un Alfa puro y un omega de clase alta no hay más de 50 en el mundo, sus sentidos son más desarrollados, sus instintos son más fuertes y su fuerza triplica la de un alfa normal. Solo pueden ser atraídos por el perfume de su pareja destinada.

o Alfa puro: esta condición se da en la cruza Alfa x Alfa o en su defecto, un Alfa y un omega de alta clase son más fuertes que los alfas normales. representan la quinta parte de la población Alfa.

o Alfa: también llamado "alfa de baja clase" los alfas se dan entre la cruza de un alfa y un omega.

· Betas (β) son los humanos que no desarrollaron mutaciones físicas ni sensoriales (a excepción de los donceles), no pueden ser marcados por un alfa, a menos que sea su pareja destinada, constituyen el 92% de la población mundial.

o Donceles: esta condición se define cuando un hombre posee un útero, al igual que los omegas, pero en este caso, los donceles tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, sus instintos son los normales para un beta. No liberan feromonas, por lo que no pueden atraer a un alfa, estos no pasan por el ciclo de celo como los omegas.

· Omegas (ω) Pueden ser machos o hembras, poseen la conocida voz de omega, que llama a su alfa a protegerlos, también sirve para calmar. tienen la capacidad de ser preñados por cualquiera de las razas anteriores, pero en el caso de una pareja Beta-Omega las probabilidades de embarazo son mínimas; son considerados débiles (por su instinto materno tan desarrollado) pero a pesar de eso, pueden mutar sus cuerpos por completo y parcialmente, en ese estado son más fuertes que los betas, pero siempre más débiles que los alfa. cumplen con un periodo de celo trimestral, que cubre de 3 a 5 días, durante este lapso son incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no sea su alfa (si es que ya están marcados) o llamar a uno para aparearse, es en esta época cuando llegan a la fertilidad máxima son un aproximado del 3% de la población. Al igual que los alfas poseen una división interna.

o Omega de alta clase: esta condición se da gracias al apareamiento de dos omegas o de un omega de alta clase y un alfa puro. Son el triple de fuertes que un omega normal, inclusive un poco más que un alfa de baja clase, no pueden ser sometidos más que por un alfa puro o un súper alfa, lamentablemente su tasa de natalidad es un poco más baja que la de un omega normal, la única especie con la que recupera su poder reproductivo es con los súper alfas, sus feromonas son bestiales, tanto así que un alfa de baja clase quedaría noqueado si las huele cuando estén concentradas en un espacio cerrado.

o Omega: se da entre el cruce de un alfa y un omega

Año 850 p.a. Las familias mundiales* han sido derrocadas y el poder fue tomado por una organización que se autodenomina "consejo mundial", que está formado por las familias más poderosas del mundo:

Hong Ji

Giacometti

Chuulanot

Lee

Altin

Leroy

Crispino

Kenjiro

Nekola

Popovich

Babicheva

Téllez

Año 963 p.a. gracias al arduo trabajo del consejo, las lineas divisorias de los países han desaparecido y se ha establecido como idioma universal, el español.

Año 1100 p.a. el consejo ha establecido la norma anti-zorros, que establece que dicha especie es un peligro para la sociedad, debido al alto índice de denuncias por violaciones por parte de este linaje, además de que su mordida resulta mortífera para cualquier raza.

Año 1110 p.a. la raza de los zorros ha sido cazada y erradicada casi por completo...

Esto es una introducción de como manejare mi mundo omegaverse.

Mutación perfecta: se le dice así a los alfas/omegas, que logran alcanzar la transformación completa, es decir asumir la forma del animal del linaje al que pertenecen, actualmente los únicos clanes que han logrado alcanzar dicha mutación son los tigres, jaguares, zorros, cabras montesas, lobos siberianos, lobos italianos, leopardo de amur, ciervo almizclero, pandas, osos, gatos (entre ellos el gato pescador y el gato de dos colas), toros, y leopardos

Híbrido perfecto: se da gracias a la combinación de dos linajes perfectos y contiene características de ambos padres, mayor fuerza e instintos altamente desarrollados, también se ha conocido un solo caso en el que el cachorro hace una reversión de genes y se da el nacimiento de un Hipogrifo, un ser tan poderoso como noble.

Familias mundiales (también conocidos como reyes caídos): son las cuatro familias (Nikiforov, De La Iglesia, Katsuki y Plisetsky) que gobernaron del 340p.a. al 850p.a.

Creo que eso es todo si tienen alguna duda díganmela, estoy por y para ustedes!

Shani fuera :3


	3. Chapter 3

1.- NO PROCREARAS CACHORROS CON PERSONAS FUERA DEL CIRCULO DEL CLAN.

2.- LOS CACHORROS ALFA SERÁN ENTREGADOS A LA RAMA PRINCIPAL PARA SU ENTRENAMIENTO.

3.- LOS CACHORROS OMEGA SERÁN CRIADOS POR LA RAMA SECUNDARIA DEL CLAN HYUGA.

4.- UN MIEMBRO DEL CLAN, SOLO SE PODRÁ ENLAZAR CON OTRO ALFA (U OMEGA) QUE SEA SU PAREJA DESTINADA; SIEMPRE Y CUANDO, NO SE ROMPA LA PRIMERA REGLA.

5.- LOS OMEGAS NO PUEDEN SER ENTRENADOS EN EL ARTE DE LA BATALLA

6.-LOS ALFAS DEBERÁN TENER UN HAREM DE POR LO MENOS 5 OMEGAS

7.- LOS OMEGAS DEBERÁN MANTENERSE VÍRGENES HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE UN ALFA DE LA RAMA PRINCIPAL LOS HAGA FORMAR PARTE DE SU HAREM.

8.- SI DOS O MAS ALFAS ELIGEN AL MISMO OMEGA COMO PARTE DE SU HAREM, DEBERÁN LUCHAR PARA GANAR AL OMEGA, EN EL CASO QUE EL DUELO QUEDE EN EMPATE, EL OMEGA PODRÁ ELEGIR ALGUNO DE LOS ALFAS QUE LO CORTEJAN.

9.- LAS HEMBRAS ALFAS, SOLO PUEDEN CONTAR CON UN HAREM DE 3 OMEGAS, DESPUÉS, ELLAS MISMAS FORMARAN UNA PAREJA ALFA-ALFA CON OTRO DE LA RAMA PRINCIPAL

10.-SI HAY DOS ALFAS EN LA CUNA DEL HEREDERO, HABRÁUNA PELEA A MUERTE POR EL LIDERAZGO DEL CLAN

El linaje familiar de los zorros empezó en el año 275 p.a. y el primer ancestro verdadero fue Hinata Hyuga* la primer Zorro con una mutación más allá de las orejas y cola que ya eran normales en la actualidad; ella fue la primer alfa en la familia que pudo presentar la ahora conocida mutación perfecta* no solo eso; era la viva representación de una deidad idolatrada en la época antes de la extinción, el zorro de las 9 colas, alabada por algunos y temida por otros, vivió la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en la mansión familiar, cuando hubo llegado el momento de unirla en matrimonio para así poder continuar con el linaje, eligieron a un alfa bastardo nacido de la rama secundaria, Naruto Uzumaki* fueron capaces de procrear a dos hermosos cachorros, que nacieron en su forma animal* y para alivio de sus padres, ninguno de los dos tendría que cargar con el peso de lo que su madre había vivido, eran unos bellos cachorros alfa, sí, pero ninguno presentaba la anomalía de las 9 colas, la ahora matriarca del clan Hyuga, decidió romper las antiguas reglas que regían al clan

menos una, nadie podía marcar a un alfa, beta u omega si este no era su pareja destinada, el incumplimiento de esta regla equivalía al destierro inmediato de la manada* y la extracción de sus colmillos* cuando Boruto y Himawari crecieron y llegó el momento del apareamiento, el linaje se dividió en dos, Himawari se comprometió con un joven omega de apellido Katsuki, mientras que el mayor, Boruto, se casó con una joven alfa de apellido Uchiha, el ahora patriarca de la familia y su joven pareja pierden sus vidas en una guerra contra algunos miembros influyentes del antiguo legado Hyuga la fuerza que representaba la alianza de apellidos Uzumaki-Uchiha se extinguió en la batalla; por tanto el poder recae en su única hermana; Himawari, que ahora tiene por apellido Katsuki, en el año 335 p.a la situacion en Japón es critica, las autoridades beta (en su mayoria, pues los alfas y betas aun no eran integrados completamente a la sociedad) son incapaces de regresar la situación que se vive; Himawari decide tomar cartas en el asunto, pues es lo que si familia hubiera hecho, con la fuerza militar Katsuki-Hyuga lograron controlar la política y el orden de la isla, decretó leyes de protección para los betas y omegas y leyes que controlaban a los alfas; a la toma del país se declaró un clan líder en la mayor parte de los países asiaticos; por tanto junto a los clanes De la Iglesia, Nikiforov y Plisetsky fueron declarados los Reyes mundiales; pasados algunos años el amotinamiento de algunos clanes en Japón comenzaban a crear disturbios; así que Himawari secretamente creó una alianza con el clan Kenjirou.

La situación se descontrola completamente a la llegada del autodenominado "Consejo Mundial" estos declaran que el poder no debe estar en manos de unos cuantos y en cambio se debe restaurar una democracia parecida al orden antes de que el mundo casi se extinguiera; con el favor del pueblo los Kenjirou entran en acción y realizan un falso Derrocamiento contra la familia Katsuki-Hyuga, ahora el consejo ha declarado a la familia Kenjirou representante de Japón; los gatos ayudan a que el consejo pierda el rastro de la familia y los esconden en su territorio principal, Hasetsu; la raza se esconde por generaciones y sin perder su pureza. Los años transcurren tranquilos hasta que el consejo mundial comienza a moverse de nuevo, descubren que el linaje no está extinto y que posiblemente hay algunos que simpatizan con ellos. Los miembros del consejo ven en peligro su posiciòn y deciden cazarlos, ahora solo necesitan una razon para poder hacerlo, Ahora mas que nunca se ven en peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

En la escuela nos enseñan muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas hablan acerca de la paz que trajo el consejo mundial, que los Kenjiro son las personas que velan por nuestra seguridad y por el cumplimiento de la ley, pero yo sé que eso es mentira, los Kenjiro son solo una sombra del poder que alguna vez tuvieron los Katsuki.

Se que el consejo mundial solo esta formado por asesinos que quieren cada vez más poder, Minako-sensei me lo enseñó, ella es mi maestra de "ballet" porque lo que en realidad me enseña es el uso de la katana y las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Es agraciada cuando baila y más aun cuando lucha y por sobre todo tiene una voz muy relajante. cuando estamos extenuados de la práctica, saca un viejo libro de un estante que esconde detrás de los espejos del estudio y lee para mi relatos de la antigua familia Hyuga,mi familia y ella siempre me piden que guarde el secreto de todos los libros prohibidos que posee, porque si el consejo se entera podrían ejecutarnos, ellos que quieren borrar todo rastro de la familia Hyuga porque le tienen pavor a su linaje -a pesar de estar ya extinto- a decir verdad siempre que sensei me cuenta las historias me infunde una gran felicidad, yo admiro mucho a los Hyuga porque son una gran raza guerrera que luchó por la igualdad de la sociedad, dio su protección a los omegas, esperanza a los betas y la capacidad de controlar sus instintos a la casta alfa.

Los meses pasan y la academia de danza que tiene Minako aumenta cada vez mas su popularidad a tal grado que los Kenjiro han puesto sus ojos en la instalación Minako estaba indispuesta a dejar la academia por dar clases particulares al hijo de los Kenjiro, después de meses de discusión y de que sensei no diera su brazo a torcer, los dirigentes de Japón invirtieron en el estudio de Minako y reforzaron todo, desde los pisos hasta la seguridad, todo para proporcionar un ambiente seguro a su heredero, los días se diluyen como agua en el calendario, por tanto ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando llego el 29 de noviembre y con ello mi cumpleaños numero10

una semana después de las inspecciones al estudio, llegó el Kenjiro a clases, a decir verdad yo esperaba a una persona con aires narcisista y altanero y lo que entro al aula fue algo totalmente diferente, si bien emitía una confianza aplastante, a ojos de todos era bastante agradable y accesible, nunca miró a los demás omegas o betas de mala manera. Después de 20 minutos de presentaciones e instrucciones básicas, la clase inició y no pude evitar notar que el nuevo buscaba a alguien con la mirada, Minako sensei también se dio cuenta y lo regaño por ello, las clases estaban por terminar cuando Minako pasó a corregir una postura que estaba realizando mal, y me pidió quedarme para cuando todos se fueran, al principio pensé que era para la segunda clase que me impartía, pero cuando vi llegar a mamá me puse un poco nervioso y el ambiente se torno más serio aún cuando el líder del actual clan Kenjiro entro justo detrás de ella.

Mi madre hizo un despliegue de hormonas por el lugar e inmediatamente todos los alfas presentes se inclinaron, incluso el dirigente actual de Japón, como si madre fuera un especie de alfa puro

Caminó hacia mi posición y me indicó que la siguiera, se movió hacia una puerta oculta detrás de un espejo de prácticas y los demás nos seguían fielmente, Minami se pocisiono a mi lado y madre abrió al fin la puerta.

Después de bajar unas escaleras llegamos a una especie de sala, con piso de madera con una especie de tatami en el suelo, las paredes de color azul turquesa daba un aire tranquilo al lugar, al fondo del espacio había una especie de escritorio y fue ahí donde madre se sentó, en la mesa había un libro como el que Minako-sensei me enseñaba el cual me obligó a no decirle nada a nadie, mire aterrado a la profesora y está simplemente esbozó una sonrisa intentando calmarme, el Kenjirou mayor no se inmutó en ningún momento y Minami no se separó de mi.

sabes la historia de los Katsuki-Hyuga, yo misma le ordene a Minako que te contara lo esencial, solo deberé aclarar un únicopunto, los Kenjiro son un clan aliado, que han jurado su lealtad a nuestra familia desde hace muchas generaciones, en el caso de que un miembro del clan Katsuki no logre encontrar a su pareja destinada antes de los veinte años, tomara a un Kenjiro como su parejalevantó su vista del grueso libro y después de dedicarme aquellas palabras hablándome por primera vez desde que ingresó al lugar tu deber es aprender a dominar tus sentidos, tu alma y tu magia, para recuperar el equilibrio que fue arrebatado de los antiguos Reyes, nuestro linaje junto a los otros cuatro nunca fueron una casualidad, nosotros existimos desde antes que la plaga atacara al mundosus ojos cambiaban de color (hasta llegar a un tono lila) conforme hablaba y comenzó su transformación parcial, de su espalda baja revoloteaba una larga y esponjosa cola blanca y sus orejas del mismo tono se levantaban preciosas, un fénec, raza casi extinta de los zorros entre nosotros los híbridos Nuestro linaje apareció para mantener la paz en el mundo, y en colaboración con los linajes puros, el equilibrio que el mundo debe mantener para no desaparecer, nuestro enemigo jurado apareció cerca de 2130 y desde las sombras ha intentado eliminarnos mientras daba una explicación de la historia, avanzaba hacia una de las katanas colocadas en un estante en la pared, la tomo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia mi lugar tu eres mi sucesor, posees el alma mas fuerte entre nosotros, la más pura y la más poderosa, eres mi hijo y confío plenamente en que tu puedes hacer el despertar de forma correcta Minami se acerco a mi madre y recibió la katana que le extendía, la saya* era de un precioso color negro en la punta se encontraba tallada en oro la cabeza de un zorro, condecorada con 9 colas, el sageo* de un azul profundo del mismo tono que el tsuka-ito* la empuñadura de un color blanco y el tsuba* era de oro, a ojos de cualquiera era una pieza de arte, y para alguien que estudia el arte de blandir estas armas una total maravilla.

esa espada fue especialmente diseñada para ti, del clan maldito de los Muramasa, es una espada débil aún, pero cuando llegue el momento, que sera a partir de tu vigésimo cumpleaños, te sera otorgada la espada del líder de sus maños salio un hermoso fuego color azul, y conforme este se fue extinguiendo apareció una espada más bella aún esta es seigi y es la espada que ha ido de mano en mano de todos los lideres del linaje, hoy me enfrentaras y deberás hacer el despertar completo de tu alma, cuando esto se complete, podrás despertar tu magia y tu mutación perfecta, ademas de que Minami te jurara su lealtad,esto es lo que sucederási logras vencerme obviamente.

.

N/A

hola! siento la demora, no pondré excusas pero en compensación déjenme decirles que ya tengo toooooda la trama de la historia junto a por lo menos 3 especiales y el epilogo

No serán mas de 20 capítulos en este fanfic

si encuentran faltas ortográficas lo siento mucho, los corregiré apropiadamente en la edición consecuente al final de la historia, si consigo una beta antes seria más fácil, but no tengo suerte para esas cosas xd

sin mas me despido, hasta la próxima actualización !

Shani fuera :3


End file.
